Sonic the Hedgehog (2006 Series)
This article is about sonic Personality sonic's personality hasn't changed much from his personality from his games. He is normally laid back and sometimes confident, even though he seeks revenge for his friends being slained by sonic sonic. Although he can be impatient and arrogant at times. When someone is in trouble he usually wishes to help. It could be hinted by a dream sequence in sonic 5 that he may be repressing emotions related to the death of his friends. sonicing Style sonic's main ability is obviously his high sonic, in sonic 3 he was shown being faster than sonic, Cape sonic and sonic (however sonic seemed to be highly exerting himself). It was shown in sonic 6 when running away from Axem Green and Axem Black that he can break into an even higher sonic, although it may not last long enough, it is unknown if he can stay at this sonic. It was with this sonic that he managed to peak sonic's Island in a matter of seconds. It appears that he can move fast enough to rival sonic's use of sonic Control as seen in sonic 8 while taking on sonic's Doomship crew. In sonic, sonic's sonics primarily consist of numerous sonic combos, and rarely hitting anyone with his fist. However sonic sometimes uses his spin sonic in which he swings his arms around. It should be known that he has used his fists in some situations; for example, in sonic 4 sonic sonices one of the sonic sonic away when saving sonic and in sonic 7 he tried to sonic sonic sonic (though sonic sonic blocked this sonic). It is possible that sonic, though not often seen using much arm strength, may be stronger than he appears; in a flashback memory in sonic 4, sonic was seen sonicing Silver sonic where he destroyed the entire robot with one sonic. In his game series, sonic's spinning forms are strong enough to burrow through ground and heavy sonic but he still yet has to show his spinning potential in sonic sonic sonic Z. It is more likely that instead of being weak, sonic (the youngest hero) has little experience in actual hand-to-hand sonic as he is often able to take out most of his opponents with his sonicior sonic. Most of his moves come from sonic sonic, such as the Ground Shot and the Air Shot, consisiting of powerful thrusts and quick movements. It's possible that he was holding back in earlier sonics due to the fact that he started using critical strikes against opponents in sonic 6 while sonicing Semi-sonic sonic sonic. He also makes greater use of critical strikes while facing sonic sonic in sonic 7 and while taking on sonic's army of Doomship crewmen. A number of sonic's more uncommon abilities have been shown in a few sonics, such as Snowboarding and the Light sonic sonic. In sonic 4, 7, and 8, he uses the Tatsumaki Senpuukyaku/Hurricane sonic, a move from the Street sonicer games (the animation for this move uses the frames for sonic's Dash sonic from sonic sonic). The Snowboard (from sonic Advance 3) was used to get down a mountain, whether it was faster, safer or simply more fun is yet to be determined. The Light sonic sonic charged just as it did in sonic Adventure 1 & 2, but its actual function was much different. Rather than sonicing off into a string of enemies it seemed to give sonic a general boost in strength and sonic (to a point where he can't be seen). sonic sonic also possess this ability and when the two used it together, it was as if time itself had stopped. sonic also seems to possess the ability to use different items in the sonic World. In sonic 6, He transformed into sonic sonic for a brief period of time using a Starman. In sonic 8, he used a fire sonic Flower to transform into fire sonic sonic. Like fire sonic sonic, fire sonic sonic possesses pyrokinesis and features radically heightened sonic, strength, and sonic abilities. Some of his powers include being able to move fast enough to appear to be warping with sonic Control, rapidly strike foes faster than the eye can see, launch fire sonicballs, create fire sonic vortexes, and become a fire sonicball when using his spin sonic. Along with sonic and sonic, sonic is one of the only heroes who seems to be able to sonic sonic sonic evenly without a power-up (except sonic and sonic). In sonic 6, sonic was the only hero still standing and ready to sonic sonic sonic before he decided to destroy the island and while he was unable to score any hits on Semi-sonic sonic sonic, he still did not give up sonicing. sonic's ability to stand off against sonic sonic is seen in both sonics of sonic 7; in the pipe maze, sonic could easily dodge sonic's bullets and rockets and was also able to land a critical hit on sonic with his Light sonic sonic. sonic, like sonic with sonic Blast, was evenly equal with sonic sonic when both characters ignitiated the Light sonic sonic. In the second sonic, sonic was equal with sonic sonic in the castle until sonic sonic used his longer reach to mess up sonic's sonic. It is likely that if sonic, sonic, and sonic were to all work together (cooperatively that is), they could possibly be able to defeat sonic sonic. sonic often takes the defensive in the sonic, often implying a run and dodge concept rather than full out aggression like sonic and sonic. He also cares for his fellow heroes in sonic; he saves sonic in sonic 4 from the sonic sonic and displayed a concern for sonic in sonic 5. Powers and Abilities *'sonic sonic': sonic's most notable skill is his sonic sonic, allowing him to move and think faster than sonic. sonic can instantly accelerate to and run at sonics far greater than the sonic of sonic, which is at the blistering sonic of about 768 mph. While his top sonic is unknown, sonic is credited as the "fastest thing alive". And with such sonic, he can run along the surface of water, easily scale upright vertical surfaces and ceilings, outsonic lasers and missiles, start small fire sonics from friction by running on the ground, launch shockwaves by spinning rapidly, cause the ground to explode in his wake, and create strong enough gusts when taking off to knock over boulders. Additionally, sonic is much faster than sonic, sonic, sonic, and even sonic, who is said to be faster than sonic. sonic has demonstrated complete mastery of his sonic in any environment, and he has learned to use it in both high-sonic offense and defense. For example, he is able to create powerful tornados and vortexes of wind by running around in circles, which can blow opponents away. sonic's sonic is also shown to rival sonic's sonic Control technique, easily outrun Axem Green and Axem Black, and run faster than the naked eye can follow, and can even appear as a blur. *'Sonic Strength': sonic possesses vast sonicnatural strength, being able to overpower many of his opponents in sonic. And which such strength, sonic effortlessly destroyed Silver sonic with a single sonic, damage the god-like sonic sonic with brute force, his spinning maneuvers can smash through sonic and rock, knock back several soniclings at once, and send Axem Rangers flying. Additionally, sonic can lift people and objects that are several times his weight. *'Sonic Durability': sonic's body is physically tougher and more resistant to some types of injury than the body of a normal being. His body is more resistant to impact forces than anything else. He can withstand great impacts, such as falling from a height of several stories or being struck by an opponent with sonic strength. He is able to take extreme amounts of physical trauma without major injuries, such as being stomped by the tremendously strong sonic sonic, and survive multiple blows by him, and even withstand a direct assault from him with his laser. sonic was also able to survive being pummeled by several soniclings at once, and survive an explosion at close range. *'Sonic Stamina': As far as stamina goes, sonic's is seemingly limitless, as he never gets winded from physical activities and run for indefinite periods of time. *'Sonic Agility': In line with his sonic, sonic has significant acrobatic skills and agility, sufficient enough to perform perfect synchronized mid-air movements, and flawlessly perform some of the most extreme acrobatic techniques, combined with his highly advanced balance, flexibility, and dexterity allows him to perform amazing gymnastic and acrobatic prowess, performing feats that would be extremely difficult for a normal being. Therefore, sonic often uses his acrobatic abilities to outmaneuver several enemies at once. *'Sonic Balance': sonic also has perfect balance, as he was able to stand on a very thin shell, while heading down a steep hill at high sonic, without falling off. *'Sonic Reflexes': sonic also possesses faster-than-lightning fast reflexes, which lets him avoid any incoming obstacles with precise and delicate movements. He can react instantly to dangers, which lets him easily dodge multiple bullets and missiles fire sonicd at him at point-blank range, land several hits on a sonicling that sent it flying, and react instantaneously to sonic sonic's teleportation-based surprise sonics. *'Sonic Jump': sonic also has incredible jumping skills, capable of jumping up to several hundred meters even with extra weight. *'Master sonicant': sonic is also an extremely skilled sonicant, and his sonicing style relies on his footwork styles along with fast-strike tactics and quick maneuvers, and rarely uses his fists and arms in sonic, albeit in a rather straightforward manner. His sonicing style is mostly derived from breakdancing moves which utilize sonic's legs to their fullest, allowing him wide-ranged and swift sonics. He has also been known to use flying forward sonics, split sonics, and scissor sonics. What sonic lacks in strength for sonic, he makes up for it in sonic which he use to deliver lightning fast strikes in a short time, such as the Rapid sonics technique, similar to Chun-Li's Hyakuretsukyaku technique. *'Indomitable Will': sonic possesses an unbreakable and incorruptible spirit; in situations where most others would give up and where he is severely outnumbered and outgunned, sonic never loses faith in himself and never surrenders. This trait allows him to keep on sonicing when the odds are against him, or after taking an excessive amount of damage. *'Master Acrobat': Thanks to sonic's Sonic agility, sonic is severely nimble, and is a sonicior master of parkour, freerunning, acrobatics, and gymnastics; combined with his immense physical sonic, strength, endurance, flexibility, dexterity and reflexes, sonic can jump extremely wide distances and tall heights, and acrobatically navigate through labyrinth debris, with great ease. He can casually perform flawless gymnastic and acrobatic abilities such as springs, rolls, twists, cartwheels, and flips with ease and can scale the most complex terrains and freefall from immense heights safely completely unharmed. Additionally, as shown in sonic 8, sonic was able to perform a quadruple somersault, an extremely hard and complex trapeze technique, that only the finest acrobats can perform. Techniques and Abilities sonic Types: * Offensive: Damage Opponent * Defensive: Prevents User from Being Damaged * Special: sonics that are Rarely Used and/or Energy Based sonics * Support: Turn The Tide in sonic or used for convenience in Non-sonic Situations * Rush: Rapid sonics used to Overwhelm Opponents * Stun: Impairs Enemies for Free Hits * Immobilize: Restricts Enemy Movements and sonics * sonic: sonics That are Extremely High in Damages and are used as A Trump Card or Finisher Move * Spin Dash- (sonic Type: Offensive) sonic's Signature Move, sonic Curls up into a Ball and Dash into his Opponent which Damages his opponent due to his Spikes * Snowboard- (Skill) sonic can Bust out a Snowboard from Seemingly Nowhere and Use it as a Transportation in usually a Snowy Area. * Light sonic Dash- (sonic Type: Special, Rush, Offensive)Also Called The "Light sonic sonic" A More Powerful version of The Spin Dash, This move's Power however comes with a Price: sonic needs to charge up Power for a Few Seconds, When used it is one of sonic's more powerful moves as it can knock down Turbo sonic sonic, When Used against a Opponent who is also using Light sonic Dash Their Perspective of Time is that Everything is in Negative Color and That Time has Frozen but they didn't Freeze, However in Someone else's Perspective who is watching them will see them as 2 Steams of Light. * sonic And sonic Yin-Yang Ball- (sonic Type: Special, sonic, Offensive) (Can only be used when Both sonic and sonic has The Starman Power) sonic and sonic compacts themselves together into a Ball that Resembles The Yin-Yang Symbol and Charges Towards The Opponent, This sonic is powerful enough to Literally Knock The 4 sonic Emeralds Out of Semi-sonic sonic sonic's Body. * Tatsumaki Senpukyaku- (sonic Type: Offensive) (Borrowed From Ryu from Street sonicer) Literally meaning "Tornado Helicopter sonic" sonic Spins his body around with one of His Leg outstretched while gliding towards his opponent gaining multiple hits, sonic will get atleast 3 Hits on his opponent at minimum. * Homing sonic- (sonic Type: Offensive) This sonic is extremely Precise and very hard to shake off, As its name implies, the Homing sonic allows sonic to home directly into a nearby enemy with a target-seeking midair spin sonic. The sonic's force from bouncing off targets can be chained to sonic several enemies and to reach higher areas. * Spin Dash Cyclone-''' (Requires sonic to be in his Raccoon Form) (sonic Type: Offensive) While sonic is holding sonic, sonic does a Spin Dash while sonic also spins around while knocking into enemies which are damaged due to sonic's Spin Dash. * '''Spin Dash Throw- (Requires a Secondary Character) (sonic Type: Offensive) The Secondary character throws sonic into some enemies while sonic does various moves such as Spin Dash or Tatsumaki Senpukyaku. * Shockwave- (sonic Type: Offensive) sonic runs at a Very high sonic and suddenly stops which creates a Blue Shockwave that Pushes back a Group of enemy before exploding * Rapid sonics- (sonic Type: Rush, Offensive) sonic rapidly sonics his opponent without putting his foot down. * fire sonic Charge- (Requires sonic to be in his fire sonic Form) (sonic Type: Special, Offensive) sonic charges into a Enemy while being enveloped with Flame. * Fury sonic- (sonic Type: Rush, Offensive) sonic sonics his enemy so fast that The Naked eye can't see him. * Charged fire sonicball-(Requires sonic to be in his fire sonic Form) (sonic Type: Special, Offensive) sonic charges a fire sonicball in his hand and launches it at his opponent. * fire sonicball Barrage- (Requires sonic to be in his fire sonic Form) (sonic Type: Special, Rush, Offensive) sonic fire sonics a Barrage of fire sonicballs at his enemies. * fire sonic Shockwave- (Requires sonic to be in his fire sonic Form) (sonic Type: Special, Offensive) sonic leaps into The Air and does a Backflip with his legs outstretched which creates a Shockwave of fire sonic that exploded on impact. * fire sonic Homing sonic- (Requires sonic to be in his fire sonic Form) (sonic Type: Special, Offensive) * fire sonic Vortex- (Requires sonic to be in his fire sonic Form) (sonic Type: Special, Offensive) sonic spins around a Group of enemies very fast and then stop and a few moments later The ring of fire sonic engulfs whatever is inside of it in flame. sonic Appearances sonics Trivia *sonic's Light sonic sonic in Ep. 7 resembled it's portrayal in Chakra-X's sonic flash,'' Nazo Unleashed''. *sonic was nearly killed by sonic sonic, as explained in his story in sonic 4. If sonic hadn't intervened, sonic would probably be dead. Gallery Category:Non-Canon Category:Characters (2006 Series)